Order of the Garter
The Most Ancient Order of the Garter is an Honorable Order in the United Commonwealth. It is the most prestigious of the Honourable Orders, having been extant for 1,395 REY. Appointments to the Order are formally made at the pleasure of the monarch. Officers of the Crown are ex officio members of the Order and styled as Royal Knights. The remainder of the Order is comprised of individuals selected by the monarch from nominations from the other members and styled as Knights. Additionally, each member of the Order is entitled to induct two additional persons as Companion-Knights, after permission from the monarch. Full membership of the Order is limited to 24 individuals. The Order is the most senior of the counsels which advise the monarch on the governance of the United Commonwealth and the membership of the Order is regarded to comprise the most powerful individuals in the nation. History The Order of the Garter is one of the oldest still extant institutions on the New World, having been in existance for 1,395 REY. It was founded by King Edward III, whom was inspired by the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian Legend. Through-out its existance, many foreigners were inducted as Stranger-Knights to the Order though this practice has been discontinued since the Endeavour Voyage and the records and heraldry of many have been expunged from the Order's official records. The rise in the prominence of the Order has been the result of convention, rather than by Royal Decree. The Order has remained extant since its inception, with membeship being awarded through-out the Endeavour Voyage and typically to the most senior members of the Crew. As the power of the monarchy was restored, the meetings of the Garter then represented that of the most powerful individuals in the United Commonwealth. With political decision making on the HMSS Endeavour being fairly limited, it was not until the establishment of Vouchsafe and the development of the economy, that real political decision making by the Order would become evident. Composition 'Members' All members of the Order are made, or confirmed, by the Monarch-whom is the fount of all honour in the United Commonwealth. There can only be 24 full Knights of the Order at any time and up to 48 Companion-Knights. As a defacto political position rather than a gift of the monarch, the membership of the Order changes as the Heads of the powerful institutions represented change. The positions held by Officers of the Crown, for example, are ex officio of that role, meaning that membership is lost when the occupier of that Officer vacates it. When a non ex officio position is vacated, the Knights of the Order submit nominations for a replacement to the monarch. The monarch is not obliged to select a nominee, though typically does so. 'Grades' There are three grades in the Order: Royal Knight, Knight, and Companion-Knight. Royal Knights and Knights are equal, with the title Royal Knight distinguishing the Royal Family, and Officers of the Crown from the other members. Companion-Knights are not formal members of the Order, but there to act as counsel to the other Knights. 'Officers of the Order' In-addition to the Knights and Companion-Knights, the Order maintains a number of Officers employed to serve both practical and ceremonial functions. *The Usher of the Black Rod is the most senior Officer in the Order whom is not a Knight. The Usher is responsible both for organising full meetings, as-well as maintaining order between the members at meetings. *The Prelate is a high-ranking member of the Commonwealth Communion whom is responsible for conducting the brief Service for the session. Remit Though the Order is the most prestigious honour that can be afforded by the monarch, meetings of the Order are uncommon. A meeting of the Order requires all members to be in-attendence and, due to the importance of the membership, occassions when all are available are infrequent. Meetings are either scheduled months in advance or called by the monarch to address an issue of national importance. The formal itinerary of any meeting is established by the monarch, since the Order is only called by the monarch to counsel on a matter of importance. However, time is scheduled after the primary discussion that allow for the other members to raise matters to the monarch and the Order. The only formal date that the Order is to meet is the Third of Berks of the Firstmonth of a given year which comes during the week of shutdown after the Victory Week celebrations. Style Members of the Order are not afforded any specific titles by membership in the Order. Full members of the Order are afforded the post-nominal letters KG which precede all other post-nominals. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Aristocracy Category:Honorable Orders